When Kyungsoo Can't Sleep
by codenameL
Summary: Ketika Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur dan lebih memilih untuk membaca ff, bagaimana hasilnya? a ChanSoo fic.


**When Kyungsoo Can't Sleep**

**story by codenameL**

**Chanyeol/Kyungsoo | Boys Love/Romance | Oneshot**

**Summary: **Ketika Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur dan lebih memilih untuk membaca ff, bagaimana hasilnya?

**A/N**: Ini bakalan penuh sama chatting mereka, karena idenya muncul setelah baca ff chansoo, dengerin musik dan berandai-andai "gimana kalau exo chatting" (okelah itu ide umum hehe) dan yeah mungkin sebagai fic comeback. Berhubung ffn tidak mensupport tanda sama besar & sama kecil(?) jadi anggap saja CY bikin emot love hehehe. Trus buat khou, udah dipanjangin yaaah semoga suka ~

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Waktu mulai menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, Kyungsoo melirik sejenak ke arah jam digital yang terletak di pojok kanan ponselnya. Hampir dua jam dia menggunakan ponselnya, sekedar untuk membaca berita, melihat-lihat foto-foto yang diambil oleh fans atau membaca cerita buatan fansnya yang belakangan ini diketahuinya dengan istilah fanfiksi.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo awalnya tidak mengetahui bahwa ada yang web yang menyediakan cerita-cerita karangan fans, hal itu tidak sengaja ditemukannya saat sedang asyik menjelajahi internet dan karena rasa keingintahuannya Kyungsoo pun membaca cerita tersebut. Namun, Kyungsoo belum berani membaca fiksi dengan rating M atau NC-17, padahal jelas-jelas dirinya sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, yah namanya juga selera (atau mungkin dia memang tidak suka?).

Sudah dua cerita telah dibacanya dan sekarang tangan Kyungsoo masih bergerak di atas layar ponsel, mencari-cari cerita mana yang menarik untuk dapat mengatasi kebosanannya. Ya, Kyungsoo bosan. Waktu sudah larut malam dan dia belum bisa tidur, jadwalnya sudah selesai sejak tadi, member EXO yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing ditambah lagi Chanyeol tidak ada di sini.

Iya, Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi yang memiliki telinga lebar seperti elf dan kadang tersenyum seperti maniak, orang yang selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh dan tidak segan untuk mengganggu Kyungsoo, hiperaktif seperti Baekhyun, teman sekamarnya dengan Kai dan juga...

Kekasih hatinya.

Singkatnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur karena Chanyeol belum pulang.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawaitr tentang keselamatan Chanyeol, karena dia tidak berada di hutan, Chanyeol hanya sedang mengisi acara di Sukira bersama Kai.

Jemari Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak ketika menemukan sebuah judul fiksi yang bagus dan tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo segera menekan tombol 'read more' dan selama setengah jam, Kyungsoo tenggelam di dalam cerita tersebut. Dirinya terbawa dengan alur cerita dan emosi yang disajikan oleh sang penulis, matanya mulai menitikan air mata dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menangis sepenuhnya, menangis dalam diam.

_Cerita bagus tapi sedih_, begitu pikirnya.

Beberapa saat setelah dirinya selesai membaca cerita tersebut, Kyungsoo segera mengganti browser dengan aplikasi chatting yang biasa dia gunakan dan mengetikan beberapa kalimat. Dia ingin sekali berbicara dengan orang itu, sesegera mungkin sebelum berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di otaknya.

_[D_o] I love you_

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah balasan diterimanya.

_[PCYdobi] kau kenapa kyungie?_

_[D_o] tidak apa, memangnya salah kalau aku bilang I love you?_

_[PCYdobi] tidak sih_

Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa detik sebelum balasan lain datang.

_[PCYdobi] tapi kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu, aku pikir..._

_[D_o] tidak ada apa-apa kok_

_[PCYdobi] tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? _

_[D_o] I just really love you_

_[PCYdobi] 3 I love you too! _

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca itu, namun pikiran buruk segera melintasi otaknya (lagi).

_[D_o] hanya saja..._

_[PCYdobi] ?_

_[D_o] aku baru selesai membaca ff_

_[PCYdobi] dan karakterku mati?_

_[D_o] iya..._

Entah Chanyeol yang sangat hebat dalam menebak atau Kyungsoo sendiri yang mudah terbaca.

_[D_o] kau tidak mengidap kanker otak kan...?_

_[PCYdobi] tentu saja tidak kekeke_

_[D_o] T_T_

_[D_o] jika itu terjadi padamu, mungkin aku seperti kyungsoo yang ada di cerita itu_

_[D_o] aku tidak yakin bisa menghadapinya..._

_[PCYdobi] ah, aku harap jadwalnya cepat selesai _

_[PCYdobi] ingin memelukmu rasanya_

_[D_o] *insert hug emot here*_

_[PCYdobi] *hug*_

_[PCYdobi] kan sudah kubilang jangan baca ff saat aku tidak ada, kau ingat? _

_[D_o] tapi...aku tidak bisa tidur_

_[PCYdobi] kau harusnya baca yang lebih romantis_

_[D_o] tapi dari ringkasan ceritanya menarik..._

_[PCYdobi] jangan baca cerita yang angst lagi, kyungie_

_[D_o] kau tidak mengidap kanker otak kan? iya kan? _

_[PCYdobi] tidak, aku laki-laki sehat yang punya masalah tidur_

_[D_o] untunglah, tapi kita harus menyembuhkan masalah tidur itu_

_[PCYdobi] itu akan beres jika aku tidur dengan angpaman kesayanganku ~_

_[D_o] kau lebih suka tidur dengan angpaman kembar yah..._

_[PCYdobi] aku lebih suka tidur dengan eomma mereka 3_

_[D_o] *blush*_

_[PCYdobi] astaga, kau membuat pipiku sakit kyungie, fans akan berpikir aku senyum-senyum kayak orang gila _

_[PCYdobi] bahkan kai melirik aneh ke arahku..._

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol tidak mendapat balasan dari Kyungsoo, untung saja dia bisa membalas chat ini disela-sela waktunya, terima kasih kepada iklan-iklan di radio dan lagu yang dipasangkan oleh Ryeowook sunbaenim. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar ponselnya.

_[D_o] Karena aku squishy baby mu, yehet!_

_[PCYdobi] mwoya hahaha, apa baek dan sehun ada di dekatmu?_

_[D_o] Tidak, Sehun sedang bermain game dengan Tao. Baek mungkin chatting dengan Kai _

_[PCYdobi] kyungieku sekarang jujur ceritanya ya, ah I'm lucky guy~_

_[D_o] Mungkin ini bukan gayaku, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh lho 3_

_[PCYdobi] chen, apa kyungsoo sekarang ada di toilet?_

_[D_o] Iya, dia lagi cuci muka setelah menangis tadi_

_[D_o] AH! KENAPA KAU BISAAAAA TAHUUUUUUUUUU :(_

_[PCYdobi] HAHAHAHAHAHA KENA!_

_[D_o] :(_

_[PCYdobi] kau punya gaya mengetik yang berbeda _

_[D_o] Cih, aku tau itu, cuma Kai doang yang bisa dibohongin_

_[PCYdobi] aw, kasihan idolaku~_

Setelah itu Chanyeol tidak mendapat balasan lagi, mungkin Chen sudah pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo atau mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Itu lebih bagus, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak sendirian di kamarnya, begitu pikir Chanyeol. Beberapa saat setelah Ryeowook mengucapkan salam penutup untuk pendengar Sukira, sebuah notifikasi muncul di ponsel Chanyeol.

_[D_o] asdalflakalfalkkal_

_[PCYdobi] ?_

_[D_o] aku tidak tahu chen memakai hp ini_

_[D_o] *insert pundung emot here*_

_[D_o] tapi itu cepat juga, kenapa kau bisa sadar itu dia?_

_[PCYdobi] kita sudah bersama hampir 3 tahun dan kau masih ragu aku tidak dapat mengenalimu?_

_[D_o] maaf..._

_[PCYdobi] atau mungkin cintaku terlalu banyak_

_[D_o] cintaku juga!_

_[PCYdobi] masa? kekeke_

_[D_o] iya iya iya_

_[D_o] tidak ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku O_O_

_[D_o] akan kugigit mereka_

_[PCYdobi] bersyukur sekali bisa baca ini 3_

_[D_o] malu bilang seperti itu..._

_[PCYdobi] hehe aku tahu_

_[D_o] maaf, aku tidak banyak menunjukan rasa sayangku seperti yang kau lakukan _

_[PCYdobi] kau selalu melakukannya diam-diam _

_[D_o] eh?_

_[PCYdobi] dan itu satu alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu_

_[D_o] *blush* 1-4-3 love_

_[PCYdobi] 3 3 3_

_[D_o] hati-hati pulangnya_

_[PCYdobi] ini lagi di jalan pulang kok_

_[D_o] berarti aku bisa baca ff angst kan?_

_[PCYdobi] ..._

_[PCYdobi] jangan pilih yang karakternya meninggal_

_[D_o] ok!_

Chat terakhir yang Chanyeol baca sebelum menaiki mobil, rasanya ingin sekali dia sampai di dorm sekarang juga dan memeluk Kyungsoo sampai tertidur. Tapi dia harus bersabar sedikit, dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai mobil yang membawa dirinya dan Kai sampai di tempat tujuan.

Keadaan dalam mobil terasa begitu sunyi, Kai walaupun dengan mata mengantuk tapi jemarinya tetap bergerak mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya dan di saat Chanyeol hampir tertidur, sebuah suara notifikasi terdengar dari ponselnya, dia tidak perlu menebak dari siapa itu.

_[D_o] chanyeol-ah_

_[PCYdobi] hm?_

_[D_o] jaga kesehatanmu juga ya_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca, kalimatnya memang singkat tapi dia tahu Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh akan hal itu. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo masih terbawa dengan suasana cerita yang baru dibacanya dan apabila cerita itu berhubungan tentang dirinya dan kematian, Kyungsoo akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan Chanyeol akan selalu meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa itu hanya cerita dan dirinya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol pun mengetik pesan balasan.

_[PCYdobi] aku tidak akan berakhir seperti chanyeol di cerita, jangan khawatir_

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
